Unexpected Surprise
by Brittanal0ver
Summary: Brittany is in her last year of college receiving her bachelors degree in Marine biology. She's always been a focused and dedicated student who likes to let loose every once in a while. Every Friday she goes swing dancing and happens to see a beautiful Latina that captures her eyes. Brittany just watches from a distance at her beauty. Little does she know that Santana does the same
1. Chapter 1

**Alarm sounds!**

Today is Thursday and lets just say I don't want to get up. The soft sound of let her go is playing from my iPhone and it takes all the strength I have to not press snooze. Instead I grab my phone and respond to any messages I had received after I fell asleep last night. Taking a breath I make my way towards my mirror closet in my bra and underwear trying to figure out what it is that I am going to wear that day. Before I know it the sad sounds of Lana del Ray is playing from my roommates phone. Let's just say I don't particularly like Lana it's too depressing and with what I'm going through at the moment I don't like listening to her.

I'm so tempted to go up to Quinn and steal her phone and turn it off but I decide not to because she is having just as hard of a time as I am.

"Hurry up Britt breakfast is almost over" she states as she grabs my favorite Victoria Secret perfume.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I would have gotten up earlier" I say as I grab a sweater and jeans quickly throwing them on.

"I'll meet you outside. I have to go to my car to get my sweater, don't take too long Britt breakfast is almost over and we both have class" the tall blonde states as she closes the door behind her.

Lately I haven't exactly been caring what I look like. I'm here for school and I shouldn't be focusing on relationships right? Well that's what I keep telling myself to get me through my day filling it with studying and my weekly Netflix binges. Taking my Blue vans I tie them quickly as I my phone buzzes. Looking down I see that its from Quinn.

**Quinn: LETS GO!**

Grabbing my phone I put it in my back pocket as I grab my backpack and head down the stairs. Quinn of course is standing there waiting for me which is ironic because usually I'm the one waiting for her. Walking towards the dinning hall I smile thankful that I decided to wear a sweater because its pretty chilly outside and a little overcast. I hope it rains but thinking again I know my day would probably go to hell because I don't have an umbrella and I have class till about three.

Quinn and I walk up the steps and I notice that she is wearing her ex's sweater I don't say anything because I know how tough it was for her to break up with Sam. They dated for about four years and it had only been about a three months since they broke up. I could tell that she missed him but in reality she was just lonely like the rest of us. We walked towards the booth handing the lady our id cards to be swiped so we could go eat. I look at the menu and as usual nothing seems appetizing. I watch Quinn walk away as I head towards the taters tots and MnM pancakes. Breakfast actually wasn't that bad but I'm usually not hungry in the morning.

Dragging my ass to a random table I start to eat my food. Quinn sits down looking at her phone still not over her frat boy that screwed her over this past week.

"I just don't get it why is he such an ass" she says shaking her head before buttering her bagel. I smile as usual and decided to remain quiet because I'm not in the mood to talk about David and what an ass he is. Lets just say David used Quinn for sex and is a huge pot head. Yea, she should have stayed away from him but after her breakup with Sam she wanted something fun. Well, Quinn isn't really a slut so it wasn't a surprise that she was trying to have a relationship with someone that was suppose to just be a hook up or fling.

Quinn looks at me," Britt come on we have like less than 5 minutes till we need to leave. Are you almost done?" she asks me with a puzzled face as she steals a tater tot from me.

"Let me just finish my tots okay. I don't get these very much" I proclaim before I take a swig of apple juice.

Shaking her head she grabs her plate heading over towards the trash can and gives me that look like, lets go its time to go. Getting the hint I finish my tots and the rest of my apple juice before throwing away my plate and grabbing my backpack. The walk to her car is silent but with us silence isn't awkward its just normal. When we are tired we are usually quiet and seeing that every morning I start school at nine I don't mind the quietness. I climb into her car as she starts to blast Lana from her speakers and she takes off towards school. Closing my eyes I relax before we arrive because once we do I have to book it all the way up campus. I don't mind the walk its great exercise I just hate that I get super hot and sweaty before class starts. As Quinn parks the car I grab my headphones and plug them into my phone setting it on the Frozen soundtrack.

"Thanks Quinn I'll see you later. Have a good day at school" I say as I close the door behind me and head towards my oceanography class. The walk is long and a tad tiring but I make it to my class just in time. Lecture is suppose to start soon but my professor isn't there. Just great I think, it took me all the energy in the world to get here and my class might be cancelled. After about ten minutes my professor finally shows.

I sit there staring at the screen literally about to fall asleep as my professor continues to talk about salinity, light and sound. I love the ocean but the physical properties absolutely bore me to death. Looking at the clock I tapped my leg just waiting for class to be over so my next course could start. My course load this semester is probably the hardest I've ever had with Genetics and lab, Oceanography and lab, Vertebrate zoology and lab, Evolution biology and then social dance. I only took social dance to break up my day plus I enjoy dancing. Swing is my favorite and one day I hope to compete and be great at it but that's all just a dream.

Thursday went by pretty fast and honestly I was thankful that it was over, well almost. I still had cheer practice that evening which I was actually really excited for. I hadn't had practice since we came back from nationals so I missed my girls. The bond that we formed before we left and while we were there was amazing and I missed my family so to speak.

* * *

Practice had finally ended and it was a lot harder than I expected. Our coach was insane and honestly I didn't understand why. We already went to nationals and lost why are we still having weekly practices. I mean I know we still have one more performance but still did practice really have to be that intense. I was exhausted and I was actually surprised I was able to make it to my car. It was 10pm and I had class in about twelve hours, shoot me now. Then a light bulb turned on in my head. Tomorrow is Friday which means that I get to go swing dancing which means that she would be there. Tomorrow was always my favorite day of the week. It was the day she got to see her, the mystery girl.

Every week I attended Explosion ballroom on Friday just to get my grove on and one day this particularly attractive girl caught my eye. It wasn't just her carmel skin that glistened when she danced it was her in general. The way she danced so elegantly and was always having a blast. She was so good at everything whether it was the Lindy hop, or balboa I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. When she danced her ebony hair gracefully laid on her back as she spun or did the Charleston. I swear I could think about her all day.

"Hello earth to Brittany! Girl wake up" Quinn said waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't even remember getting home I must have been thinking about her again.

"Oh Quinn hey, when did you get home?" I asked hoping that she would just forget that I was in lalaland. It happens often so I wouldn't be surprised if she just let it go.

"I've been home Britt, you just walked in the door and I was talking to you about David and all of a sudden you were holding your Monkey and humming. You were thinking about mystery girl again weren't you" she said matter of factly.

Blushing I just nodded my head holding onto Calliope my Monkey. Quinn just shook her head looking at me. I was always with that Monkey and honestly it was the only way I was able to fall asleep.

"Just go to sleep Brittany, I know you are tired. Good night Britt, night Callie" she said as she climbed up into her bed that was across from me.

"Goodnight Quinn" I said squeezing Callie a little closer to me and giving her a quick kiss, "Night Callie" and with that my eyes started to get heavy and I was out like a light.

* * *

It's about noon and I'm just making back to my room. I'm exhausted and all I want to do is pass out but knowing Sugar and Quinn they are going to want to go to lunch. I walk in and its still dark as usual, I miss those days when I could just sleep in. I place my backpack on the ground and turn all the lights on.

"Get your ass out of bed, lets go Quinn" I yell running around the room. "Sugar, come on get up y'all. It's lunch time which means food!"

I watch as they slowly get out of bed and throw on a sweatshirt and shoes. They look like death but I'm sure I look just as bad but, honestly I don't care what I look like. There isn't anyone here that I'm remotely attracted too.

"I'm going to kill you Britt. I was having an amazing dream" Quinn proclaims as she grabs her keys " I didn't get to sleep till like three" she moans opening the door.

Skipping towards her I whisper," Not my fault you were screwing David all night. Next time just stay in bed."

Sugar giggles following my footsteps as I turn the corner heading towards the dinning hall. I normally am not this hungry but after sitting in a boring Vertebrate lab and not having dinner the night before I'm starving.

Quinn was shortly behind me and started to talk about David again so I zoned out. I was so tired of her bringing him up. He is an ass and just wants her for sex, even I see that. Smiling to myself I sat through lunch thinking about the mystery girl. I couldn't wait till tonight. Before I knew it Quinn was trying to get my attention again, "Still thinking about her huh" she asked.

Nodding I smiled sitting at the table as Quinn pushed around her peas," So are you actually going to talk to her this time" she asked me with a quizzical face.

Huffing I let out some air as I blushed and before I was able to speak she spoke again," Let me guess that would be a no. You are probably just going to watch from a distance like you always do. Do you even know her name?"

Biting my lip I slowly answer," Well no, but I am pretty sure that she teaches there. I'm not entirely sure but I mean she is really good at dancing and I just..." I say before I start to think about the mystery girl. Sighing I picture her in the distance just imagining her there in the dining hall with us. Shortly after I fell into my little day dream I see snapping in my face.

"That's it, we are doing a little research tonight and I'm coming with you. You are going to talk to her whether you initiate it or not are we clear. I'm so tried of you talking about this mystery girl for over like what is it 6 months" Quinn said pointing a fork at me before she finished her rice.

"Uh.. I don't know Quinn. I just I.." I stammer trying to get my words out.

"No Britt this ends now. Come on let s go look at their website I'm sure we'll figure out who she is" Quinn says getting up from the table. "Britt let's go do some investigating."

Before I know it Quinn is out the door and I look around to see where sugar went and I can't find her anywhere. Shaking my head I realize that she probably left to go make out with her new boyfriend as of yesterday. I swear it took him forever to ask her out but in reality I am just happy to see her always smiling at the mention of his name.

* * *

As soon as I made it to my room I saw Quinn on my laptop looking up Explosion ballroom. She had pictures of all the instructors pulled up and as she scrolled down the page I saw her... There she was with that big gorgeous smile that I love. Blushing I pointed towards her touching her nose and I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of her.

"That's her, she's the one that I can't keep off my mind" I say weakly.

Quinn clicked on her picture and before I know it the tan goddess is on my screen and this mystery girl has a name, Santana Lopez. I start to read her bio and she is absolutely prefect and I just can't help but smile. Santana has been dancing since she was about 3 years old and was born in Africa but lived in Puerto Rico most her life till she was about 15. Then she moved to the California and teaches swing dancing. It said that Santana could speak fluently in Spanish and French and that she was an artist as well.

My cheeks started to turn red and I swear I had already fallen for her. I couldn't wait to see her tonight in her usual outfit, black jeans white shirt and converse. She wore that pretty much every time I saw her at Explosion unless there was a live band then she actually wore a skirt. Letting out a sigh I just stare at her picture and can't help but smile at her beauty.

Quinn smiles," You really like her don't you? Well today's the day then we are going to get you to actually have a conversation with her. Not the pretend one that you have in your head all the time."

Biting my lip I giggle,"Really? I am so nervous Quinn. I don't know what to wear, what should my hair look like, should I wear a lot of make up? Omg what is happening" I state grabbing onto my pillow.

"You have a schoolgirl crush that's all. I'll fix you up don't worry. When Santana see's you tonight she won't be able to keep her eyes off you" Quinn stated.

The rest of the night was spent picking out my outfit and Quinn's. She decided to curl my hair and do natural make up so it wasn't too much and so I didn't scare anyone away. I wore a bright blue dress with white keds and my hair was in Victory curls like the 40's. I was truly rocking the look of the 40's and it was all thanks to Quinn.

Before I knew it we were in the car on the way towards Explosion ballroom and I couldn't keep that picture of Santana out of my head.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

So this was the first time I've ever written so don't hate on it too bad.

I'm sure there are many mistakes.

Let me know how you feel and I promise to update soon.

Let me know if you even like the story or where the plot is going :PPP Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the car with Quinn I was a hot mess. I swear I couldn't stop fidgeting with my hands. Normally I could just relax and enjoy my time dancing but now that Quinn was coming and was bound to do something I just couldn't help but smile. I was surely hoping that I would finally meet her.

Pulling up to the studio Quinn parked the car and I tugged her towards the door. It was a small quaint place that I absolutely fell in love with. I could live there if I wanted. Whenever I stepped inside I couldn't help but smile because the atmosphere is just so inviting. Waiting in line I see there is a sign that says New Student Special 20 dollars. Pointing at the board to Quinn we both nod in unison thinking that it would be a great idea. For 20 dollars we could take any class and attend any Jam session that was offered. If we wanted to we could attend every class that was offered for the next week. Not only were we able to do that but we got a free private lesson with any instructor.

As the line moved along I searched the well lite place for Santana hoping to spot her ebony hair but nothing. Finally we were greeted by Kurt who was wearing an oddly hat shaped like a chicken. It was a beanie and I seriously would have stolen it if I was given the chance. Kurt was extremely bright and bubbly explaining the New student opportunity.

After we filled out our papers he smiled politely and raised his finger," Give me a second. I'll be back in just a minute." Little did I know that Santana was just around the corner coming from a previous class that she had just taught.

* * *

_**SPOV-Third person**_

**Santana: Kurt thats her! Omg come around the corner in the office.**

Santana sat in the office bouncing her knee up and down unable to sit still. She couldn't believe that the blonde was here again. She remembered seeing her a few times and lately she just couldn't keep her eyes off her. She felt weird staring but when she noticed the blonde was on the floor near her she made sure that her lead was in the general direction so she could watch.

Within minutes Kurt came bursting in the office," Santana really I was helping out two new lovely customers. What is all the fuss about" he asked in a somewhat upset mood.

Santana stood up and started to pace back and forth," So um the tall blonde with the blue eyes that's the girl. The one I keep talking about at dinner when we get home. She is the mystery girl.." she said blushing.

Kurt shook his head laughing and smirked,"Alright well it seems to me that you need to have a conversation with her. An actual one not one that happens in your head. So, I actually have some paper work to fill out how about you check the next few people out before you teach Int. Charleston at 7:45."

Santana shook her head," No no no i can't do that. I don't work the front desk, I never have. I'll do it all wrong and then hear about it later tonight at Ihop" she said.

Kurt took a breath and grabbed her hand leading her out of the room," Work the front for five minutes and I'll be back to fix your mistakes."

And just like that she was pushed out of the room and started walking around the corner towards the blonde and her friend.

* * *

**_BPOV- First person_**

I smiled watching Kurt walk away for a second as I tapped my finger on the desk in front of me. Looking at Quinn I started to rock my head side to side listening to the music being played on the floor.

"Hey, so I'm going to take the Int. Charleston class are you going to join me" I asked Quinn unsure if she wanted to take the beginning class or just join me for the hell of it.

Quinn squinted her eyes looking down at the paper in front of her,"I'm definitely joining your class, did you see who is teaching the Int. Charleston."

Before I could answer I heard a voice that sounded like music to my ears," That would be me, Santana Lopez at your service. You two are really going to enjoy that class" she said smiling from ear to ear.

Gulping I take a quick look at Quinn then at Santana unsure of what to say," Yea, I've been looking forward to this class all week actually."

Quinn shook her head and looked at Santana," So we need to set up our private lessons and I was wondering if I could have mine with Puck?" she stated with a huge grin on her face.

I looked at Santana who started to look at the schedule in front of her," Oh puck he is great! He happens to be my brother actually, well step brother but he is awesome at Lindy hop. He is free any day really, practically lives here so to speak" she said looking at me while talking to Quinn.

I probably looked somewhat red in the face because I couldn't stop blushing and starring into Santana's chocolate brown eyes. I wasn't even paying attention to what her and Quinn were talking about until I saw her laugh.

She grabbed my hand and looked at me," So what about you sweetie, do you want a private with Puck also."

Shaking my hand I quickly answered," No actually I was hoping that I could have it with you. I uh- I heard that you are really good at teaching swing outs and I've been having some problems lately with them."

I looked up at Santana and noticed that she didn't remove her hand from mine until she started to look through the Calendar to see when she was free.

"Well I can do it at the same time Quinn is having her private with Puck if that works for you" she said with a smile looking at the screen.

I nodded my head smiling,"That's great actually."

"Okay Britt, I'll see you this Wednesday at 1:45" she said with a smile before making her way towards the dance floor.

I must have been standing there for a while because Quinn started to wave her hand in front of me as I stood there unable to move.

"Hello earth to Brittany, you in there" she said as she continued to wave her hand in front of me.

I shook my head," Yea, I'm fine. Did you hear what she called me? She called me Britt. How the Hell did she know my name and I mean I love the nick name i'm just in shock" I said unable to understand what just happened.

Quinn laughed," I told her your name you goof. You must have been day dreaming again when her and I were talking. As for the nick name that was all her. I actually thought it was kinda cute."

The next thing I heard was Blaine talk on the Microphone telling everyone that the 7:45 classes were about to start...

* * *

We were gathered in a circle with the leads on the outside and the follows on the inside. The only problem was that there were not enough leads for the class which left me partnerless. Santana smiled grabbing my hand and bringing me towards the center of the circle. I gulped as I looked at Quinn with big eyes unsure of what was going on.

"Alright my names Santana and I'll be teaching the class today. This is intermediate Charleston and all you need to know in this class to join is the basic Charleston" she said with a big smile.

"So everyone lets practice that. Leads on the left, follows on the right ready? 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8" she said with a big smile as she wrapped her arm around my waist and I kept mine on her upper shoulder.

"Make sure you are smiling keep that chest up and make sure you are bending those knees everyone" she said over my shoulder with a smile.

"Okay so it seems that everyone knows the basics, kick, kick, kick rock step. So we are going to move on to the new stuff. Leads makes sure you have a comfortable grip on your partner. If you feel that its too tight or uncomfortable your follow is probably feeling the same way so make sure you are hugging her like a nice marshmallow not a death grip" she said as she walked around the room leaving me in the center of the room.

I watched her walk back to the center of the circle and she looked at me wrapping her right arm around me," See how I am holding Britt like this. She is able to place her arm and rest it on my shoulder blade and my shoulder isn't digging into her armpit. It's like a puzzle that fits comfortably and perfectly" she said with a smile.

Blushing I looked at Quinn unable to grasp what the hell was going on,"Alright everyone switch partners. Follows go ahead and move to your right please" she said with enthusiasm.

I started to walk away and she grabbed my hand smiling," Sorry honey you are my partner for the night seeing that Puck decided to not show up today."

I looked at her,"But, I don't know what you are teaching."

Santana pulled me in and smiled whispering into my ear as she wrapped her arm around me," Relax Britt, I've seen you dance. You pick up fast you'll be just fine. Just take a breath and follow me" she said.

Speaking louder so the class could hear her she smiled," Okay guys so I want you to pay attention to our body positions here" she said as we started to do the Charleston," Notice how I start to lean forward before i shuffle and kick my legs back and forward. My chest stays lows the whole time. You have to make sure and establish this so your follow understands where you are wanting her to go" she explained.

With a huge grin I followed her lead messing up every now and then till I felt a light squeeze and I heard her sweet voice whisper in my ears," Relax Britt you are doing great."

Before I knew it the class was over and we had learned a few new moves. I couldn't help but smile not just because I was able to dance with Santana but I was falling in love with swing dancing and the lindy hop more and more.

Smiling I skipped over to Quinn after Santna dismissed our class and the lights turned off for the Social dance session. I looked at Quinn blushing and she just shook her head in awe at what had just happened.

"Aren't you glad I came this time" she said laughing," You danced with her and she seems to enjoy dancing with you too. I mean there was a permanent smile on her face the whole class."

Giggling I filled my cup with water unsure of what to say. I didn't want Santana to over hear our conversation because the studio was quite small and I'm sure if she was close enough she could hear what Quinn and I were discussing.

I spotted Santana walking near us and I was about to walk outside to get some fresh air as the music started playing but my hand was being pulled towards the dance floor. I was positive that Quinn was pulling me out but when I turned I was graced with ebony hair and carmel skin, it was Santana.

"So, I enjoyed class" she stated as we started to dance across the floor. She spun me out and then I rocked stepped into two triple steps before doing another rock step.

"So did I" I was barely able to stammer. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and I just knew that if we were to become friends i would end up falling. She was just amazingly perfect in my eyes. Her dimples and crazy ass smile I just couldn't get enough of her.

The song ended and I expected her to say her thank you and walk me towards the edge of the floor but she continued to dance. I smiled as we danced up and down the floor not talking. When ever I danced with Santana there didn't need to be talking it's like our bodies knew exactly what to do. We were in tune with each other.

I could see Quinn hanging out with some randoms and she didn't look so well. She raised my keys and said that she was heading home. I nodded without realizing that my ride was heading home. I had my phone in my pocket so if I really needed a ride home I could call Mike, Sugar, Mercedes or Tina. Mike was usually out late at the club he owned so I knew that if I really wanted a ride I could ask him.

I was out on the floor with Santana for at least an hour before she said thank you and drug me off the floor," Water?" she asked still holding my hand.

I nodded smiling as our hands still remained touched,"Two waters Kurt" she said biting her lip in excitement.

And with that we made our way outside to get some fresh air. I smiled," Thank you for the water and the dance. I have to make a phone call do you mind" I said nervously unsure how she would feel if I just interupted what ever this thing that was happening between us.

"Oh no problem" the Latina stated sitting down on the curb," Go ahead I'm not going anywhere" she said with a large grin.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Mike," Hey Mike, oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I thought you were home. I was going to ask you for a ride because Quinn left me here. O okay I'll try Mercedes. I hope your mom gets better Mike. Thanks again" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Shit" I said pacing back a forth before I felt a warm hand on my back.

Santana smiled,"If you need a ride I would love too take you home when you are ready. If you plan on staying late you can even crash at my place it's right down the street. I could take you back in the morning if you'd like."

Hearing those words come out of her lusciously plump lips I couldn't even form words I just smiled," Uh you sure I wouldn't want to burden you" I stated hoping that she wouldn't mind.

"You are in no way a burden. I enjoy hanging out with you and I love dancing with you. So, how about we go dance some more then head out" she said pulling me towards the studio.

Smiling I followed her in like a puppy dog does when an owner has a bone. Santana pulled me out onto the floor and we danced till it pretty much cleared out. There were about 20 people max there. The floor had so much room which was kinda nice because that meant I wasn't getting stepped on by beginners.

I looked at the clock that read 1:30am and before I knew it I was sitting in Santana's car and we were off to her place to crash for the night.

* * *

**Authors notes**

So here is the second chapter. Let me know what you think.

What else do you want to see?

Do you like the way it's heading?

Are they friends at first or is their connection so strong it just leads to something

let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark as the car started pulling into the unfamiliar drive way. Blinking I looked around as I opened my eyes trying to adjust to my surroundings. Taking in a deep breath I looked to my left to see Santana smiling back at me.

"Hey there sleepy head" she said with a cheery voice.

"Why don't we get you inside so you can sleep. You seem really tired so when we get in there i'll give you some pajamas and then get you settled in my room" the dark haired girl said before walking around and opening my door.

Rubbing my eyes I got out of the car taking her hand as she lead me to the front door. Her home was absolutely gorgeous with plants everywhere and decorated with paintings and cartoon drawings on the wall. Feeling tired, once I saw the couch I practically collapsed on it closing my eyes. I felt so comfortable here and to be honest I wasn't thinking clearly I just wanted to sleep.

Laughing Santana smiled, "Britt come on you don't want to sleep there. Let's get you into my room you'll be more comfortable."

Her voice was so soothing but honestly I was so comfortable i didn't really feel like getting up. I tried speaking and I was actually surprised that she could understand me. When I was tired I spoke in a special mumbling language that no one understood until I met Santana.

Mumbling softly I said," Is tire sweep here back tomorrow fine."

Giggling the brunette rubbed my back," Britt I promise you that my bed is more comfortable. I know you are tired and sleepy and once we get you changed and into warm pajamas you can sleep."

I felt my hand being touched by something warm and when I looked up it was Santana trying to get me to move. Opening my eyes I sat up and let her drag me towards her room. Before I was able to collapse on her bed she propped me up against the wall smiling. I watched her as she scavenged through her drawers finding pajamas for me to wear.

Giggling I smiled as I watched her change into a large tshirt and shorts. "Your turn" she said walking towards me. I could barely stand I was so tired i honestly just wanted to sleep. Before long Santana came up behind me and whispered in my hear," Britt if you get changed you can sleep and get all snuggle warm."

Within seconds I was changed and under the covers of her bed closing my eyes. I watched Santana turn the light off and grab a blanket leaving the room. Sitting up I bit my lip," Stay" I said looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "Sweep now, no go."

I watched Santana smile as she made her way over to the bed," Is there anything else you need" she said with a giggle.

I shook my head a little embarrassed," Nope."

Slipping under the covers Santana just shook her head," Alright honey lets get some rest."

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but for some reason I was more awake than I was before. I couldn't think straight with Santana in the same bed as me. Why did I ask her to stay with me. I was fidgeting around the bed trying to get comfortable when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. It was was warm and gentle and it made me smile.

"Close your eyes Britt, and relax I know you are exhausted" she said getting closer to me.

By then I could feel her chest up against my back and our warm bodies seemed to fit together like a puzzle. Its like she knew what would calm me down when she started to rub my stomach with her hand in circles. Closing my eyes I leaned back into her embrace and within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up without the presence of the Latina wrapped around me. Frowning I sat up looking around noticing that she was nowhere in sight. She wasn't in the bathroom or the hallway or even the bedroom. Removing the covers I placed my feet on the ground determined to find where she had run off too. The next thing I saw really surprised me, it was Santana slaving over a hot stove in just her underwear and a big tshirt.

Smiling I sat down at the island on a bar stool admiring her ass from behind. She turned around slowly and smiled," Like what you see?"

Blushing I bit my lip," Yea I could stare at you all day" I managed to say.

Looking up I notice her cheeks turn red and flustered before she spoke," Umm I was talking about the pancakes."

I looked down at the plate and noticed that she had placed a punch of chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns in front of me. That was my favorite breakfast meal but how did she know it was my favorite. Blushing I looked up at her," Uh yea I mean you made my favorite. How did you know" I asked.

Santana giggled before sitting down next to me in her underwear," You talk in hour sleep. You must have been really hungry because you kept on mumbling chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns with ketchup and chulula. So, I got up and went to the store so I could make it for you."

Licking my lips I started to look at the meal in front of me," Thank you so much San. This is my favorite breakfast meal."

Santana smiled as she started to eat her breakfast," Eat up Britt we have a full day ahead of us" she said with a big smile.

I looked at her confused,"I wasn't aware that we made plans."

Santana shook her head," We didn't but I can't just let you go. I mean I still need to take you on a proper date. I have the whole day planned so when you are done eating you can take shower and we can head out to our festivities. That is if you want too."

I looked over at her and I couldn't believe where this was going. I mean I know we cuddled last night but I thought she was just trying to calm me down and get me to fall asleep. I had no idea that she was Gay let alone interested in me. I swear this day was getting better by the minute.

Shoveling some pancakes in my mouth I chewed and thought before answering," I would love to spend the say with you Sanny."

"Alright Britt finish that breakfast and its off to the shower for you" she said eagerly. "I'm going to hop in while you finish so we don't waste anymore time" then raven haired girl said before kissing my cheek and heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Smiling I watched her walk away towards the bathroom then turned back towards my plate serving myself another pancake. This was the cutest thing anyone had ever done for me, EVER! I looked around at all of her artwork she had on the walls. I didn't recognize anything until I noticed a comic strip that was on the wall. It was a drawing of two people dancing at explosion ballroom. It was more of a cartoon and it had three characters. There was a guy leading a girl but the girl wasn't interested in the guy she was dancing with. Instead she was staring at a girl that was sitting down dancing in her seat staring at the ground. In every square the couple got closer and by the last square the girl was sitting next to the girl asking her to dance. I couldn't help but think that the comic was about her and I or her and someone that meant something special to her. The title of the comic was called the follow interested in someone else.

Smiling to myself I ate my pancakes and just stared off into space thinking of what she could have planned for the rest of the day. She planned a date for us, she "cooked me breakfast and she slept in the same bed as me... Seriously could this get any better.

Then within seconds it did when Santana walked from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Smiling she walked up to me and started to eat the pancakes off my plate as she sat in front of me.

I honestly couldn't keep my eyes off her chest or her. She was a so breath taking with the beads of waterdancing in her skin I honestly just wanted her towel to fall so I could pounce on her.

Nervously I looked away," I should go take a shower so we can start what you have planned" I said getting out of my chair.

Giggling Santana smiled," Alright honey, dont take too long in there."

* * *

I turned on the shower as I started to strip and fold her clothes neatly and place them in a pile so I could give them back to her. I put my fingers in the shower to feel the temperature to make sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold. Smiling I stepped in and started to wash my hair.

As the hot water started to hit my body and back I couldn't get the picture of Santana out of my head. She was practically naked in front of me with just a towel on covering those perfectly round breasts and beautiful curves.

My hands started to explore my body as I continued to think of her with my eyes closed. Making their way down my abs towards my core then back up again to grip onto my boobs. I couldn't stop thinking about her and I knew that if I didn't take care of this it would increasingly get worse.

Sliding my hands down my stomach towards my core I could feel the warmth between my legs getting larger not just from the water but from thinking about Santana. I wanted her touching me and kissing me with those plump ever so soft lips.

I slid my fingers further playing with my clit as I rubbed the bead fast then slow. Taking my leg I proper it up against the wall as I plunged two fingers inside me and started to pump in the same rhythms as my other hand that was rubbing my clit. Squeezing my eyes shut I pictured Santana doing these things to me having her fingers inside me and her arms wrapped around me ever so tightly.

As I increased my speed I could feel myself about to cum so I pumped harded trying to get this over with," SANTANA" I yelled as I continued to move my fingers in an out of my core. "Santana" I yelled again not realizing how loud I was.

Within seconds I head the door swing open," Britt are you al-... oh my gosh um." she said looking at me with my fingers inside me.

My face was bright red as I looked back at her removing my fingers and covering up the rest of my body.

"Um, well here are some clothes I'll be waiting outside when you are done. I'm um gunna um wait outside" she said closing the door behind her.

Blinking my eyes I stood there in shock and completely embarrassed. I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball, it was probably the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to me. Turning of the water I wrapped myself up in a towel and dried myself off. It took me about ten minutes to finish getting dressed before I walked out to see Santana.

Taking a breath I looked at her," Um would you mind just taking me home" I said looking at the floor.

I fidgeted with my fingers and topped my toes hoping to hear a yes but instead I had two hands cup my cheeks," Britt look at me" she said.

Looking up into her eyes I felt my eyes water, I was so embarrassed. I had been crushing on this girl forever and masterbated thinking about her in her own shower like I couldn't wait till I got home.

Santana just smiled and kissed my nose," You have nothing to be embarrassed about love. It happens and I practically did the same thing I just didn't get caught. You can relax Britt Britt. You didn't ruin anything I promise you."

I nodded looking into her chocolate brown and pulled her into a hug and with that she hugged me back before taking my hand and leading me towards the door to start our first date.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**Alright I know its short and i'll try to update soon**

**I promise the next one will be longer**

**Tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the car I looked out the window," So, are you going to tell me where we are going San" I asked with my biggest smile.

Santana just shook her head as she pulled up to a random park," Nope, then it wouldn't be a surprise Britt. Just, trust me okay you are going to have a lot of fun" she said with a smile that spread from ear to ear.

Once the car stopped she came around to my side of the car and opened the door handing me a bag of bread," Here you are going to need this."

I looked at her puzzled," Why do I need a loaf of bread. We just had breakfast and I'm pretty sure that I can't eat all this bread."

The Latina just smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the park," Just trust me Britt Britt."

Nodding I followed her towards the park and sat on the bench next to her with the bread in one hand and her hand in my other. Smiling I looked around and noticed that no human life was here but I mean who would it was a Saturday morning.

I closed my eyes a little tired when suddenly I heard a faint sound. Opening my eyes I looked around and noticed we were at a duck pond. Biting my lip I giggled excited," You took me to feed the duckies. How did you know that this was one of my favorite things to do" I asked looking at her.

Santana took a slice of bread breaking it into pieces before answering me," You talk a lot when you sleep Britt, like a lot. I learned a lot about you actually and I started to take notes."

Giggling I smiled," You're the first person who actually listens when I sleep. Normally, everyone just ignores my mumbles."

"Now why would I do a thing like that" she said before throwing a piece of bread at me.

Taking so bread I started to run away chasing the ducks," Here you go duckies, here are you hungry" I asked bending down looking at a baby duck.

Ripping apart the bread I left a trail so they could follow me around the park where ever I went. Santana just sat at the bench smiling and laughing as she watched me lead around my group of duckies behind me.

I had them following me around for practically an hour before Santana came up to me," Hey Britt Britt."

I looked at her," Is it time to go already? I dont want to leave little spot and fluffy need me" I said pointing down towards the two duckies that hadn't left my side all day.

Santana just laughed," You really are an animal lover. We'll come back tonight and you can say goodnight to them okay" she said grabbing my hand.

Sighing I gave her a puppy dog pout," Find, but you promise we'll come back when we are done" I asked.

Nodding she pulled me into a hug as she held my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck," I'd never lie to you Britt Britt now, lets go we still have a lot to do."

* * *

The next part of our date was a complete mystery and it felt like forever. I was still so tired from last night I had fallen asleep in the car and when I woke up I had a blindfold on.

"San, why are my eyes covered" I asked reaching for the bandana to take it off.

Before I could remove it she grabbed my hand," Nope, you aren't allowed to take it off. This is a big surprise and I know once you open your eyes you'll know where we are and I want you to be surprised when we get there."

Sighing I held her hand and the car started to slow down. Santana had the music blaring so I could barely hear what she was talking about and to whom. The most I got out was," Welcome to... that will be 18 dollars please."

The car finally stopped and I felt Santana grab my hand and pull me out," Lets go Britt Britt we are almost there."

Taking her hand I followed her as best as I could," You know if you don't direct me on where to go i'll probably end up running into a car or better yet a car will hit me. Are you trying to kill me Sanny" I asked squeezing her hand.

I couldn't see Santana but I could tell by her voice that she was smiling," You are not going to die Britt, we are almost there just hold my hand."

It seriously felt like we were walking for forever until Santana told me to sit down, to not move and most importantly not remove my bandana. Frustrated I agreed to her terms as I sat there alone waiting for her to return. In the near distance I could hear little kids excited and skipping around with their parents, as well as teenagers and their buddies trying to figure out what food fey wanted to eat. Sighing I sat there in silence waiting for Santana to return.

After about 10 minutes I felt someone grab my hand. The touch was soft and soothing," Britt come on we are almost there I promise you can take off your blindfold in about five minutes."

Sighing I stood up as I let her drag me towards wherever we were going," I hate surprises why did you have to make this a surprise. I'm like dying to know where I am."  
As we approached where we were headed I could hear a familiar sound in the background," Wait I know this sound" I said smiling.

Before I knew it Santana had her hands on my hips pushing me in the direction we needed to go. I could hear families in the background and music playing from the speakers that were all around the place we were standing.

Santana stopped," Alright Britt you ready?"

I nodded as she removed the blindfold and my eyes started to adjust to the brightness of our surroundings. Taking in a deep breath I could smell the Carmel hazelnut that was pumped throughout the park. I looked around and in front of me was the train and the tunnels leading you towards main street.

"You.. you didn't" I gasped looking around.

Smiling Santana smiled," It your favorite place right?"

Giggling I pulled her in for a hug," You are amazing Sanny! I can't believe you decided to take me to Disneyland for our first date."

Looking at Santana I could tell that she was excited to make me so happy. I rarely got to go to Disneyland because of how expensive it was and having an annual pass was out of the question because I was a college student struggling as it was. I honestly just didn't understand how she knew me so well. It's like she me better than anyone else and I just met the girl.

Giggling I looked at Santana," Alright so we have to go on Matterhorn, Space, Indie, Peter Pan, Thunder, Tea party, Haunted Mansion, Pirates..." I said naming all the rides I could think of.

"Slow down Honey we have all day till it closes. We can go on anything you want. What ride are we going on first" she asked smiling back at me.

Biting my lip I thought for a moment," Indie!"

Santana just shook her head," Okay sweetie lead the way."

Making my way through the crowd I started to lead the way swerving in and out through couples and families. Finally when we made I looked at her," The line doesn't seem that long. Do you mind waiting for snout thirty minutes" I asked smiling.

Looking back at me she took my hand and led me towards the stand by line," Thirty minutes is nothing compared to the 75 my cousin made me wait to see Rapunzel" she said.

Cocking my head to the side I looked back at her as we followed the people in front of us," Oh my god can we see characters? In love belle, Ariel, Tinkerbelle, fawn, iridessa, silver mist, tiger, Mickey and Minnie. Oh Sanny if we see them could we take a picture with them" I pleaded like a little girl.

Smiling she squeezed my hand," I would do anything for you Britt Britt."

Giggling I wrapped my arms around her in a big hug," You are amazing. Let's just say this is the best date ever! I still don't know how you knew I was such a big Disney nerd but you have been surprising me all day."

Santana licked her lips before hugging me back," Britt I know a lot more about you than you think."

Looking at her I looked puzzled," No, I bet you don't know my favorite color" I asked smiling back with a cheeky grin.

"You're favorite color is Lime green and Orange but not together but you look best in blue because it brings out your eyes" she said cockily looking back at me.

"Keep em coming Britt" she said egging me on.

"Hmm" I thought thinking of a question, "Alright well that was an easy one! What about my favorite bug?"

Smiling Santana shook her head," Ladybug."

Frazzled I looked at her with astonishment," What are you? Have we met before? Omg did I lose my memory and we secretly were friends in the past?"

Santana laughed," No i'm just really observant and happen to be in the right place at the right time. You always come to explosion with your Ladybug back pack and every once in a while its Tigger which just so happens to be your favorite character. The green and orange I know because you complimented a guy with a green tie which happened to be Puck my step brother. Then one day the wristbands at explosion were orange and you freaked out because it was the first time we had that color and you said it was your favorite."

I looked at Santana and smiled," You've been watching me too?"

She giggled," Yea, when I first saw you a couple months ago I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You were wearing red pants and black shirt with white vans and your hair up in a bun. You looked beautiful and every Friday I looked for you and just watched how you came to life."

I looked at her in shock,"I had no idea you were watching me. I thought you had no idea who I was to be honest" I said walking forward.

"Yep well I was. That comic in my living room was of you the first time I saw you. You were sitting down and dancing to the beat by yourself and I honestly wasn't paying attention to my lead because you caught my eye" she said with sincerity.

Smiling I looked at her," What made you change your mind this Friday" I asked.

Santana took a while before she answered calmly," Honestly, I have no idea. I saw you with Quinn and I might have gotten a little jealous. You were in my class which made it a little bit easier to stomach because I had to teach. I really just decided to jump and if I landed on my face then well at least intried."

Hearing her speak made chills run down my back, she really was perfect," Well i'm glad you decided to do something" I said with a cheeky smile.

The line started to progress forward and we were about five minutes away from the entrance of the ride. Exhaling slowly I pulled Santana towards the front of the ride requesting that we sat in the front. The ride attendant smiled letting us pass her towards the number one row.

"So, is this your favorite ride" the ebony haired girl asked walking up behind me and placing her hands on my hips.

Having Santana stand behind me was so calming like I belonged in her arms and her arms fireworkswere meant to be wrapped around me. I've never felt more comfortable with someone ever!

Turning my head I looked into her eyes," You'll just have to find out now wont you."

Santana smirked leaning in close to me and I honestly thought we were going to kiss because her lips were inches from mine.

Instead she softly spoke," I guess I will."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. I led Santana around the park getting her practically on every ride I could imagine. I even convinced her to go on the tea cups ride a bunch of times. I honestly blame her for that one she bought me Goofy's sour balls and a lollipop. I was on a sugar high and really wanted to go on the tea cups.

The day was slowly turned to night and it seemed as if we were getting more comfortable with each other. She would hold my hand longer and wrap her arms around my waist like we were a couple but we never kissed.

It was so nerve racking because we had come close so many times I honestly thought that she didn't want to because every time we came close she pulled away.

The end of our day concluded with watching Fantasmic and the fireworks. It was only about nine thirty but we were both exhausted. I practically ran Santana to the ground because I was running around and calculating the fastest route to and from rides.

Standing there with Santana arms wrapped around my waist I sighed enjoying how it felt to be in that moment. I didn't want the day to end it was honestly the best day I had ever had in a really long time. I felt so comfortable with her I just couldn't explain why its like we fit together, like a puzzle.

I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes smiling and admiring her features as she watched the fireworks. Santana smiled and looked down at me before leaning in and closing the gap between us. When our lips touched it was as if time had stopped. They were so soft and moist and I didn't want this feeling to go away. I felt safe here in Santana's arms and when we kissed it was like I found my home.

When we pulled away she smiled and pecked my lips shortly before looking back at the fireworks. Sighing I leaned back into her closing my eyes as I thought to myself.

The next thing I remember was my phone buzzing and when I looked down I noticed I had like 25 missed text messages all from Quinn.

**Quinn: Britt wtf are you?**

**Quinn: Seriously are you ignoring me?**

**Quinn: You never came home?**

**Quinn: I'm worried **

**Quinn: Just got a call from Puck, he said that Santana didn't come in to work today**

**Quinn: Did you go home with her?**

**Quinn: Why aren't you answering me?**

**Quinn: Ugh!**

**Quinn: Can you at least tell me you are **

Laughing I looked at my phone reading her messages. She was so noseyThank you sometimes but I mean she was my best friend and it wasn't in my character to not come home on a Friday night. So, I quickly responded and waited for her reply.

**Britt: Hey calm down. Yes I went home with Santana last night because I was too tired and didn't want her to have to drive me home. As of right now we are at Disneyland. I'm enjoying myself so leave me be!**

**Britt: I love you Quinn and i'll tell you about it later. I promise.**

**Quinn: Fine, i'll grill you when you get home. I'm out with puck anyways**

**Britt: Puck? Really... no more David?**

**Quinn: hey, what can I say dancers have an effect on me. Yes, no more David **

**Britt: thank you baby Jesus! Love you talk to you soon**

I put my phone away and continued to watch the fireworks. We were standing in front of the castle and it was so beautiful i would never forget this night. Watching the fireworks I felt Santana pull away so I turned and looked at her," Hey,what's wrong San" I asked surprised at our sudden release.

Santana smiled then kneeled on her knee," Now, this isn't a marriage proposal Brittany but I do care about you. I want to get to know you and be there for you through the ups and the downs. I want to be there when you graduate and when you fail a class. I want to get to know you better so, Brittany S. Pierce would you do the honor of being my girlfriend."

I looked at her in complete shock. Here she was kneeling on one knee with a little black box and a small ring inside. It wasn't big but it was the ring inhad pointed put at the store earlier. There were two in the box with plain silver bands and a solid Mickey encrusted in diamonds in the middle.

I gulped looking at her,"Y-es" I said barely able to speak

Santana took my hand placing the simple band on my ring finger. I looked at her confused and she smiled," So, everyone knows you are taken" she spoke.

Sighing I kissed her softly pulling her into a deep hug and when we pulled away I looked around and saw people clapping and cheering.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" the crowd cheered.

Smiling I looked at Santana before pulling her into a passionate kiss. It was as if it was the last time our lips were going to touch. I could feel her eagerness as her tongue asked for entrance and I opened my mouth a little larger to grant it. Before it got too intense Santana pulled away and peck my lips softly.

"Best date ever! You are the best girlfriend ever" i said grabbing her hand and watching the rest of the fireworks.

* * *

**authors notes**

**So tell me what you think**

**What do you want to see**

**Where do you want this to go?**

**How do you like the plot?**


End file.
